


The Dark Lord's Shadow

by Mccrps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, chamber of secrets was my favorite hp movie bc of TOM OK, i wanna delve into the dark arts more, i will literally write the most wildest shit if it includes Tom i fking love him, im just, its literally 5 chapters but omfg its a wild ride, more than half of each chapter is smut and i regret nothing, please tell me if youre as into this as i am cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mccrps/pseuds/Mccrps
Summary: Before he was the most feared wizard in the world, he was one of the most feared students at Hogwarts. History will often say his followers were a vicious group of boys who turned into equally brutish men. Before he was the Dark Lord, he was just a boy with vision. He was just her Tom.





	1. The Chamber

"_You're in my way._" A voice fell upon her from behind, the grin on her face simmered down into a smirk when she realized who it was. Her friends all stood in front of her in fear, eyes widening in a split second.

She turned around just as quickly, almost catching him off guard. The key word here being almost. She crossed her arms in front of her, leaning on one foot. A challenging look in both of their eyes, only his held more anger.

She nearly laughed, standing her ground in front of him. The tension that surrounded her was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. It felt like forever before anyone even attempted to speak. And no one did. She only moved aside, letting him pass.

But not before slipping a note into her robe, everyone too busy staring at their faces, their expressions, to notice anything but.

She cleared her throat before turning to her friends again, the smile back on her face as she continued to speak. None of her friends ever questioned her.

The two of them stumbled into the girl's bathroom, too intertwined with each other to look around and make sure no one else was there. Even if there was, they didn't care. The thought of someone seeing them, the thought of getting caught gave them both a high they couldn't and didn't care to explain. Tom quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, still moving forward, the back of her knees hitting the cold sink, she moaned as he pressed his bulge into her. All that was running through her mind was him and how badly she had to have him. He seemed to have the same thought in his mind, his fingers quickly unbuttoning his pants with her help. Her kisses turned sloppy, taking a hold of him, giving him a soft squeeze, earning herself a groan from Tom.

She kissed him hard, biting his lip. He growled, widening her legs around him before taking his length and pushing her underwear aside, thrusting into her. He brought his lips to hers roughly, moaning as his tongue fought hers. Her fingers were in his hair, pulling at the strands. His thrusts were slow at first, wanting to get as deep in her as possible. She slid one of her hands over the curve of his lower back, pushing him forward, he grunted, picking up his pace and she moaned loudly, holding him closer. His lips slid down her jaw to her neck as his mouth left a hot trail on her skin. She felt him twitch inside her and knew he was close.

The familiar coil was twisting in the pit of her stomach and she grabbed his shoulder, shutting her eyes tightly. She heard him moan in her ear. That alone was enough to push her over the edge and when she met Tom's stare, his eyes bore into hers, his hair falling over his eyes, she was struggling to keep her eyes open for a moment. He gripped her legs tighter, sliding into her a few more times before he slammed into her and she felt the familiar warmth filling her up.

She was trying to catch her breath, coming down from the clouds when she noticed something on the sink. A symbol of a snake on the metal handle, realization hitting her and she edged herself away from Tom, getting a closer look.

"Tom-" She grinned at the boy who was buttoning his pants and running a hand through his messy hair. She didn't say anything, only pointed to the sink, her excitement oozing out of her when she saw his face. "This is it." She turned back to the sink, trying to find a button, some indicator on how to open it. "It's the entrance."

"I think I know how to open it." Tom said and she stepped back, standing beside him. She heard the hisses coming from him and knew he was speaking Parseltongue. She couldn't control her excitement, watching the sink turn into some sort of underground tunnel.

"Fuck, I am so turned on right now." She whispered, looking at Tom. He had the same lustful look in his eye she was sure she had too. He grabbed her face, smashing his lips onto hers in a bruising manner. "Tom, Tom wait. Not here. Not here." She breathed, laughing at how he was already unbuttoning her shirt. He stopped, looking at her questionably. She had a mischievous grin on her face, his eyes following hers down the black hole. He grabbed her waist, holding her against him and they both jumped in.

Tom cast a spell, breaking their fall into the pile of bones more gently. She landed on top of Tom, straddling him as she looked around eagerly. She already felt how hard he was again but that could wait. Getting up quickly she looked around, holding her hand out for him to take as he got up. With their fingers weaved together the two of them all but ran into the main opening.

They both stood there in awe of it.

"It's beautiful, Tom. Or should I say…" She turned into him, bringing her lips close to his ear. "…My Lord.." She placed a hot kiss under his ear, feeling him shudder. Her hand reached down to the bulge in his pants that somehow seemed even bigger than before. She smirked, kissing his neck, freeing him from the confides of his pants. She didn't waste a second, getting on her knees in front of him. Not caring that the ground was wet and dirty, in fact that turned her on even more. Her lips kissed his tip, grabbing him at the base of his member, already working her magic with her mouth. She felt his hand at the back of her head, his hips pushing forward and she took him all in, feeling him hit the back of her throat. Her eyes met his and he looked like he was going to lose control at any moment. She only sucked harder, keeping him in and he groaned as she swallowed it all.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she fixed his pants and he pulled her up to kiss him roughly. Grinning, they both eagerly walked ahead, once again admiring the statues. Something moved out of the corner of her eye and before she could completely turn she saw a giant snake slithering down the mouth of the center statue.

She gasped, remembering not to look it directly in it's eyes. She wasn't scared. No. She was intrigued, curious.

"Tell it, Tom. Tell it to do it. Today. Now." She started, only to feel Tom squeeze her hand a little too hard. She winced, sending him a glare, then went back to looking at the wet ground.

And once again Tom was speaking to it, she tried watching him, doing her best not to look the basilisk in the eyes. The snake obediently slide away into one of the tunnels.

The two of them watched it leave and Tom pulled her to him, her back colliding with his chest hard.

"Don't ever. Ever. Speak to me that way in front of him. Ever. Again." His mouth was next to her ear, her arm across her chest as Tom held her to him. "Why are you so defiant?"

She smirked, grinding herself slowly against him. "Why….what ever do you mean Tommy?" She replied to him sweetly, knowing he hated whenever she brought up his nickname she'd give him so many years before.

"Stop calling me that." His grip on her tightening.

"Calling you what?" She enjoyed this game the two played a little too much.

"Tommy." He seethed, one of his hands came up to grab her chin roughly, turning her head to look up at him.

"But I like it." A smirked played on her lips, her eyes going from his gaze to his lips.

"I don't care, that's not my name." He started to get angry and flustered, something she was very good at doing to him.

"Are you sure?" She frowned at him in a teasing manner but he always took it so seriously.

"What do you mean am I sure?" Tom snapped, his hand squeezing her arm more than before. "Of course I'm sure don't be daft-"

"Okay Tommy, okay." She sighed, letting her body rest against his.

"There are no words for how much you anger me." He started up again but she just cut him off once more.

"And yet here I am, your best friend, your most trusted confidant, your fuc-" This time it was him who cut her off, his lips covered hers in a bruising manner before he abruptly moved away and let her go.

"Let's go."

She didn't say another thing, only looked around the area at what the two had discovered and knew this was the beginning of their era.


	2. Magnets

She all but slammed the book in front of Tom in the library, a book she had went to great lengths to get and gotten to finally shut up after the wailing had nearly driven her mad.

A book, she knew, Tom had desperately wanted to get his hands on, since he knew of it's existence months ago. And she finally had it. He had looked annoyed that someone had bothered him in the middle of his research for horcruxes but when his eyes met the old cover all of his discontent washed away.

His eyes met hers with a look of disbelief. His mouth opened to speak, but he only smirked, looking back down to the book now in his possession.

"Go on then, ask me. " She quipped, walking around to the other side of the table to sit beside him. His gaze peaked with interest as he flipped through the pages.

"Ask you what?" Tom looked up at her for just a second, before going back to fragile pieces of wood. His fingers running along the edge of the pages, almost trembling.

She leaned forward, her hand on his thigh as her lips brushed his ear softly. "Ask me how I did it." She whispered, he could feel the grin coming off her without even looking.

"How did you do it?" He played along, turning his head slightly to meet her gaze, fully aware of the hand slowly rising up his leg.

"I'm brilliant that's how." She replied, "The greatest and brightest." He rolled his eyes, his expression matching hers, shaking his head.

"You're something else did you know that?" It was a rhetorical question, one he had asked on multiple occasions but never expected an actual answer. She was his most trusted confidant, someone who'd been beside him for many, many years. Someone who not only encouraged his plans, but at times Tom felt she was even more excited about him coming into power than he was. It sounded illogical to him, but there was something in her eyes, Tom only saw it once before, when he had tortured a 3rd year for the sheer fun of it. She'd been beside him, madness in her eyes. Tom could practically feel the adrenaline rush coming from her that night. He didn't want to know what she'd done to get this book.

He was too busy with the book, flipping through it's pages in excitement to pay attention to what she was doing. Her hand was on his bulge, slowly rubbing it, trying to distract him, something she knew all too well how to do. "Stop." He murmured, trying to read the same sentence he had been reading for the past two minutes. She didn't listen, her movements only going slightly faster, he could feel her fingers wrapping around his member tighter.

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Not now." She huffed, frowning and snatching her arm away from him. She wasn't used to hearing no, especially not from Tom.

"Fine. I'll go find someone else to entertain me." She stood from the chair and his fingers wrapped around her wrist again. His eyes met hers, sending her a silent warning. She stopped for a moment, and Tom thought, for once she wouldn't defy him but the moment didn't last long. Again, she got out of his grip and walked swiftly out of the library.

"20 points to Slytherin." Professor Slughorn smiled warmly at her, the pompous look on her face was enough for anyone to know how highly she thought of herself. She felt the air around her change, someone inched their way into her personal space.

Avery.

The boy had a way of worming his way next to her as much as possible, apparently finding it hard to stay away from her. A fact that didn't get past Tom. His eyes burning holes in the back of his head as he watched him lean into his girl and whisper in her ear, smiling as she looked at the boy.

It made Tom's blood boil hotter each passing second he saw him next to her.

As Slughorn dragged on, she felt another pair of eyes on her, aside from the obvious ones coming from Avery. These eyes belonged to someone else completely. The thought of him watching her gave her goosebumps and made her thighs squeeze together. She had to bite her lip in order to stop herself from letting out a moan. He wasn't even touching her and she felt like falling apart.

She was barely even listening to Avery as he continued whispering to her, the gaze from behind her almost becoming too much to bare. Almost. She enjoyed her games too much to falter under his pressure, deciding to tantalize him – knowing he couldn't do a single thing in the classroom.

Avery stood closer to her, watching over her shoulder as she worked on the potion, she hid the smirk on her face well, knowing there was no one better to tease Tom with than Avery – the boy having clearly shown his interest in her ages ago. She didn't move away when his hand touched the small of her back, listening intently to her words as she explained what she was doing.

With one last effort to push Tom over the edge, she purposely bent forward slightly, reaching over to grab another ingredient and she felt more than just two pairs of eyes on her then.

She swore she heard someone's fist connect with the table but she didn't dare look.

As soon as Slughorn signaled the end of class, she felt him beside her. Her breath nearly getting caught in her throat. Her eyes still didn't meet his, gathering her books, leaving the two boys without a second thought.

If she knew anything about Tom and boy, did she know Tom, she knew how jealous he was, knew exactly what was about to happen in that classroom.

Turning the corner just outside the door, she leaned against the wall, listening intently.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tom's voice came out harsh and low and once again she found herself biting her lip.

"…going to my next lesson?" Avery's oblivious tone nearly made her laugh out loud. He really had no idea what was about to happen. Dark thoughts evaded her mind on what Tom would decide to do to him. She could practically feel herself getting wet just thinking about it.

"Do you take me for some git or something Avery?" Something in Tom's voice changed, it was light, it was fun – it was deceiving. She couldn't help herself, she had to look. Peeking into the classroom she saw the two of them facing each other. The look on Avery's face was one of confusion, not really sure what was going on at the moment.

Avery shook his head furiously, his eyebrows furrowed together, "N-No. Never."

"Good. Give me your right hand." Tom spoke nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off the shorter boy in front of him.

"What-why?" The frown on Avery's face deepened, but his hands didn't move.

"Your hand Avery." Tom spoke through his teeth, she could sense his patience was wearing thin at this point. The anticipation was killing her. What was he going to do?

Avery cautiously lifted his hand up, the same hand, she noted, that had touched her. Tom grabbed his arm roughly and without warning had all but submerged it into the cauldron where the potion her and Avery had been working on was still boiling hot.

She gripped the wall, stopping herself from gasping, the act of him going to great lengths to show his dominance and who she belonged to made her dizzy, made her hot and dammit if she wasn't completely and utterly turned on.

Tom had purposely stopped right before Avery's hand touched the liquid, the fumes doing more than enough to start burning his skin. Avery's scream was cut short with one deathly glare from Tom. Her legs practically turned to jelly watching Tom, she was still holding onto the wall for support, she didn't know how much longer she could stand back and watch without pouncing on him.

"If you dare to even look at her ever again, I will cut off your fingers, one…by one." Tom spoke in a low voice but she heard every word and nearly fell to the floor.

Tom let go of his arm, turning on his heel to walk out of the class. She could faintly hear Avery's cries coming from the empty room but everything was thrown aside when Tom appeared in front of her. He knew she had been waiting for him, watching the scene unfold before her. He said nothing, his face revealed nothing. Her breathing was coming out heavily, her want and need for him clear as day as her eyes met his. His gaze, which held mostly anger and something else. Something familiar that made her press her thighs together once again. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly down the hall.

She didn't pull away or ask where they were going. Neither of them caring about their next class which had started minutes before.

They found themselves in one of their usual spots, an empty classroom that no one bothered to use anymore. He all but slammed her against the cold wall, his lips attaching to hers harshly, his hand grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head.

He had no intention of slowing down, not that she minded, she begging him to touch her, her breaths all but coming out in pants, his lips sucked on her neck eagerly, leaving as many bite marks as he could. He wanted to mark her. He wanted everyone to know she belonged to him. She hated when boys tried to claim her, posses her as if she was some prize but once Tom staked his claim on her, she didn't think twice in giving him whatever he wanted. There was something about Tom, something about her, that made them both crawl back to each other.

She heard him unzip his pants, wanting so desperately to look at him but his lips remained on her neck, body pushed so tightly against her, she couldn't even move. He quickly hiked up her skirt, bunching up the fabric around her waist and she nearly screamed in pleasure feeling his long fingers slid into her but all that came out was a cut off moan, her hips trying to move against them, trying to create some friction but his body pushed her into the wall even more.

"_You belong to me._" He growled in her ear making her shudder against him, another moan escaped her when his fingers slid out of her, a frown already appearing on her features. Before it could stay on her face however, he replaced them with his thick length, slamming into her warm walls quickly. "_Mine. Mine. Mine_." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Tom repeated the word over and over again, his hips snapping against hers each time.

She cried out his name, shutting her eyes tightly, stars in her vision and she felt him twitch inside her, pushing deeper into her than before with one final grunt.

Her heavy breathing filled the air, once again she heard the zipper of his pants, she felt as if she was floating at the moment. Tom let go of her wrists, gripping her chin, roughly pressing his lips to hers.

"Remember what I said." Those were the last words he said to her before he walked out of the classroom.


	3. Silhouette

"_Did he fuck you well_?" An acidic voice sounded beside her in the otherwise quiet library. She sighed loudly, eyes rolling to the back of her head, bothered that he interrupted her for this insignificant rendezvous.

She knew what she'd done to get her hands on the book Tom wanted, would come back to him sooner or later. She **thought** she'd had felt an extra pair of eyes on her that night after she left the room of requirement, book in hand, smirk on her features. She had tried her best to be discreet, knowing she'd never hear the end of it if Tom found out and in this enormous school it still managed to happen.

She was already bored of this topic, not taking her eyes off the book in front of her, her voice held a certain monotone expression.

"I haven't fucked anyone but you." Of course she was lying. She knew it, Tom knew it. She wasn't exactly subtle when it came to her sexuality. She liked sex. She liked having sex. With him. With other people. She used her looks and sex appeal to her advantage. Getting basically whatever she wanted. A fact, that enraged Tom to no end. He tried multiple times to try and tame her, control her into submission but she was anything but compliant, defying him at every turn, agitating him to the point where he thought at times, he'd go mad.

She heard nothing from him for what felt like eons, she didn't know if she was more scared or more excited from his silence, her mind already imagining what was going to happen next.

What she didn't expect was Tom grabbing her wrist roughly and dragging her towards one of the shelves in a darkened corner of the room.

"Who was it." It wasn't a request. It wasn't a question. Tom towered over her, something he used to try to intimate her often. But he always seemed to forget how long the two had been friends, how well she knew him. How _much_ she knew.

"Let **go** of me." She half struggled to get her arm out of his grip that only tightened around her skin and she let out a soft gasp. She looked up at him, nearly bursting at the seams at the scene in front of her. He was fuming, his body shaking with anger as his eyes bore into hers.

Her entire body erupted in goosebumps. He had no idea what he did to her when he was like this. She twisted her arm in his grip slowly, pulling his body against hers.

She pressed her lips against his jaw, teeth grazing against his skin.

"Who I fuck, Tommy, is none of your business." Her voice was low but assertive, she felt him bend her arm a bit more and she bit her lip to stop her cry.

His tactics didn't work on her anymore, where anyone else quivered at the sight of him, flinching when he even looked at them some type of way, she ran into the fire willingly and all too eager.

"Who. Was. It." He growled, trying to get something, anything out of her that revealed who it was. She sighed against him, letting out a soft laugh, kissing his neck before she pushed him away.

He glared at her, trying to reach out to her again but she moved out of his grasp, another laugh coming from her as she walked away from him.

Tom watched every interaction between her and every male at the school, trying to pick up any signs, any indication as to who it was. It was driving him mad, his possessive side coming out more so now than ever and she was thriving in it.

The two of them were walking down the hall, his hand on the back of her neck, heading to their next lesson. She noticed some guy looking at her and she whispered to Tom.

"I think it might've been him, it was really dark that night." She grinned, taking her eyes off the boy but Tom's grip on her neck tightened slightly, his dark eyes boring holes into the other boy, so much that the boy had to look away in fear.

This new game of guess who amused her more than she thought it would. The two of them would be in the library, studying and then suddenly she would look over at some random guy and comment on how fit he was and Tom would absolutely lose it. Asking her if it was him, who it was and she only replied with a grin and a shrug as she went back to studying.

The game however, came to an abrupt end after only 2 days. Which in her mind was a new record, she knew it also had to do with the fact that every time Tom tried to get too close to her, she twisted away, laughing at her teasing ways.

He had finally had enough when he saw her and Abraxas speaking in hushed tones, her hand on his bicep as she spoke to him, a smile on her face.

That was his breaking point, he was done with this game. A game that made him look like a fool and he'd be damned if he ever looked anything less than a God to everyone at this school. He had made a habit of grabbing her wrist so much it was constantly sore and bruised. Not that she minded at all, she often found herself pressing against the darkened skin, holding back a moan as the pain shot up her arm.

She tried her hardest not to grin as s he took in the image of Tom in front of her, eyes blazing, heat radiating off him like a small fire.

She couldn't escape him, not this time. He'd made sure of it. Taking her to an empty classroom, locking the door behind the two of her and acquiring her wand in the span of a few seconds.

She sighed, leaning back against the wall, her eyes meeting his challengingly.

"Tell me who it was." She groaned, rolling her eyes at his words.

"Tommy what does it matter who it was. He had the book. You wanted it. I got it." She couldn't help how her voice rose slightly, she was annoyed and done with her game, but mostly frustrated. Her teasing had also left her high and dry as well.

His eyes turned to slits as he continued to glare at her, her words doing nothing to ease the anger he felt. His jaw clenched and she could see his body still shaking from how much he was holding everything in.

She opened her mouth to speak again but he cut her off suddenly, grabbing her arms and throwing her onto the nearest desk.

"Tom what the bloody he-" Her words were cut off when his hand connected with her bottom and she let out a small cry, the slap echoing in the empty room. His hand connected with her skin again and she gasped this time. Whatever Tom was attempting to do was clearly failing. And he knew that. He growled again but continued until her skin was red and burning hot under his touch. Her face was pressed against the desk, lip between her teeth, trying her best not to moan.

She didn't even have time to bask in the pleasurable pain he'd given her when she felt him thrust into her, his hand holding her down preventing her from getting up, from moving. His movements were quick, hips snapping against hers. She moaned, her legs trembling against the desk. She was close, he knew that. And right before she could meet her sweet release he slid out of her. His fingers gripped the desk in annoyance. He stopped for a moment, as if waiting for something and then he started up again, sliding in quickly, his pace never slowing down and once more, right before she came he prevented her from doing so. Again and again he repeated his actions, after the 3rd time she'd lost count, her brain a mess, tears were nearly coming to her eyes and she was practically pleading with him to let her come and he would only watch her body shake beneath him. She swore she heard him chuckle but that could've just been her imagination at the moment. She felt like the world was going to end if he didn't let her find release.

"Tommy, please. Please." She whispered, pressing her forehead against the desk in attempts to cooling down but it did nothing to help her current state of mind.

She felt him lean over her, his chest against her back as he caged her in. Once again she felt him thrust into her, this time more slowly, making sure she felt every inch of him. She whimpered, her knuckles turning white from how hard she was gripping the desk.

"Who. Was-"

"**It was Dolohov**!" She cried out, her body couldn't take anymore of the torture. She needed release and she needed it now.

"Good girl." Tom whispered in her ear. He rewarded her, thrusting in three, four, five more times before they both came hard and her body along with Tom's slumped against the desk. She could barely breath under the weight of him but she didn't care at the moment. Too exhausted with the whole ordeal to even try to move.

Tom lifted her up suddenly, making her stumble back against his chest. Her legs felt like jelly and she wasn't sure she could barely walk. His hands snaked around her waist, keeping her securely on the ground.

"Let this be the last time I hear about you and someone else." He started, she didn't have the energy to fight him or argue about it. "You..are mine. Mine. Do you understand?" She nodded slowly, too worn out to start another quarrel about it. "Good girl." He brought his lips to her neck, kissing her skin quickly. "Now…. Let's go see our friend Dolohov shall we?"


	4. Pythonissam

"Well my weekend was painstakingly average — aside from my little _tête-à-tête_ with Malfoy on Saturday, which hardly even counts in my honest opinion. I mean God, how can one be so attractive and be so…..mediocre-" One of her friends cleared her throat in front of her and she stopped mid sentence, turning her head to see Tom walking swiftly to her table. Her friends immediately gathered their things, knowing how explosive things could potentially get when Tom was around.

Her eyes watched her friends leaving for a second before they fell on Tom, waiting.

"Tell me Abraxas is lying." She raised an eyebrow at him. She had never heard Tom's voice sound the way it did just then. It caught her off guard for a second and she stood in front of him, not liking the disadvantage of being sat down right then, not knowing exactly what Tom was about to do.

She studied him for a moment, not sure of what to say. She thought maybe he was joking, that this was something new the two of them were doing. So she let out a laugh, getting closer to him.

"Tom," she started and were taken aback when he stepped away from her. She frowned in confusion by how he was acting. She saw something flicker in his eyes, something she had never seen before on him and she wasn't sure what to do. "Tom are you…are you _upset_?" She said the last word in such displeasure, her face even contorted slightly.

Tom didn't say another word and she was baffled even more. He turned to walk away from her and she tried to grab his arm but he moved it from her grasp quickly, not even sparing her a second glance.

He quickly walked out of the common room, others moved out of his way hastily.

The whole encounter had left her speechless, blinking a few times to try and access the situation and how about to go on from there.

Anger flashed through her mind right then, there was only one person Tom could have found this out from. Pushing past the people who were still looking at her, she made her way around the castle, finding Abraxas with the rest of Tom's followers.

They were all crowed around laughing, talking about something she cared nothing about. Grabbing one of them by the shoulders, she pushed him out of the way, her eyes meeting Malfoy's immediately.

"Did you tell him about Saturday?" Her voice was low and threatening. There was not a inch of humor on her features. All the other boys shut up just then, too frightened to move and others too excited to watch what was about to unfold to leave.

"Tell who?" Malfoy asked, eyes furrowing as he looked at her in confusion.

She rolled her eyes hard, she didn't have time for these foolish games. "Your boyfriend you git," She shot back, "Who else."

Malfoy glared at her for the remark until the words processed in his brain and then his eyes widened. "He-..He knows?"

This was pointless, talking to this imbecile was getting her no where.

"Find out who told him before I do."

She left without another word.

Tom didn't speak to her for days. Hell he wouldn't even look at her. Every move she made towards him was blocked or other wise ignored.

She was starting to get frustrated and annoyed. She hated when he didn't pay any attention to her, even worse when she had no idea why he was so upset.

It was finally about a week after her little encounter with Malfoy that she cornered him in potions class, maneuvering her way around the tables, pulling him into a corner. She had caught him off guard, otherwise she'd never been able to accomplish that feat of dominating him- even it was something so minor.

"What the fuck is your problem Riddle." She started, still holding onto his wrist. His jaw clenched and she saw the same look flash in his eyes when his gaze met hers.

"You're my problem." He spat back, pulling his arm out of her wrist.

"Are you actually telling me. **You**. Are telling **me**. That you're _upset_ I fucked Malfoy for a total of like _2.5 milliseconds_?" She asked still in disbelief, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tom said nothing, sending her a look that would kill her if it could.

He pushed passed her small frame and she knew then that she had crossed the line. Something so frivolous to her held a much deeper meaning to Tom.

"Tommy, please stop." Her voice held none of the malice it had before, coming out in a soft plea. She looked at his retreating figure, silently praying he wouldn't walk out on her.

And he didn't.

He stood there. Waiting.

She sighed, biting the inside of her cheek. She walked up to him, getting in front him, blocking his path once again.

"Tell me what you want, how can I make it up to you? Please stop being upset with me. I hate it." She frowned, staring up at him, trying to get him to at least look her. She reached up, grabbing the front of his robes, pulling him against her. "Tom." She said his name, pleading. "Tom, pleas-"

"I'll think about it." That was all he said to her, stepping to the side and making his way out of the classroom.

It felt like another eternity until Tom spoke to her again, catching her off guard in the library, a couple of days after.

"I know how you're going to make it up to me." He didn't even say hello or give her a heads up to meet him. She nearly jumped out of her skin, so concentrated in the book she was reading, she hadn't even heard or seen him come up beside her.

"What is it?" She asked curiously, slowly closing the book.

He immediately took it from her hands, putting it aside on the shelf. "I found it." Before she could ask what he was talking about, he thrusted the book she had acquired for him a few weeks back into her hands, opening it to a specific page.

_The_ _ritual_.

She had almost forgotten about it, so caught up on trying to get in Tom's good graces again. The ritual that Tom had so desperately wanted to find to gain more power.

But she was confused. She was already going to do it, why would he **ask** her to do it now, as if him being angry with her had changed her mind about it all. She was the one who brought it up to him in the first place. She was the one who got the book for him. Had she wanted to, she could have kept it to herself and done the ritual on her own.

_He knew that_.

"Tom I don't understand what-"

"Read the top paragraph." He stood in front of her with his hands behind his back, his face expressionless, as if he were waiting for her reaction and then he would go from there.

Her eyes went down to the open book in her hands, the frown still on her face as she skimmed through the first part. And then the words sprang up at her as if they were in bold.

"To achieve an even greater power, the ritual is best done in pairs for the bonding act." She half whispered the words and blinked. "Bonding?.." She rose an eyebrow, completely puzzled at this point. These types of rituals were usually for one person and one only. That was the point in being powerful. That no one else could be as powerful unless they too performed their ritual on their own.

"That means.." He started, stepping closer to her, leaning down as he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her ear and his lips dragged over her skin. "You'll belong to me. Completely."

Of course he would want to do this, of course he would want to mark and claim her entirely, God only how this ritual would bind the two of them together. She sighed again, looking up at him. Before she could open her mouth he was giving her that glare again but behind it was the new look she had gotten used to seeing him sport in the last week.

Pride also played a heavy part in her decision making, always wanting to prove a point to someone, even if it was just to herself.

"Fine. When?" She closed the book, handing it back to him.

"Tonight it's a blood moon. Meet me by the forest, midnight."

The forest was unwelcoming and desolate, branches looming over the two of them, reaching out almost as if to grab them. She hated coming in here, she hated the feeling of being prey when she stepped into the trees.

Her hand immediately reached for Tom's, intertwining their fingers tightly as they made their way down the dark path, she was in a sort of hazed state, the school felt miles away and she heard not a single sound, a deafening silence echoing around them.

She glanced over at Tom, wondering if he was just at excited and nervous as she was. He answered her silent question with a squeeze of her hand and she was satisfied, looking ahead of her as they came to a small clearing.

As soon as their feet touched the open space candles lit up, something she hadn't ever seen before, in a certain pattern around the edge of the trees like some sort of barrier.

She immediately felt goosebumps erupt on her skin, felt the energy surrounding every inch of the space she was in. She fully understood why the ritual had to be here, why it had to be in this exact spot.

She swore they were at the center of the universe, feeding off it's power, it's strength. She looked over at Tom once again, his eyes glazed over which she was sure hers were too, she felt the same energy coming off him in waves.

It was intoxicating and she had never wanted him more. The anticipation making her breathe heavily.

In the center of the clearing was a circle, symbols sketched all around it, symbols she had recognized from earlier. Tom immediately opened the book to the specific page with the ritual and began.

She mimicked his movements, following his lead. The ritual in the book sounded boring to her aside from the bonding – it required a blood offering. Most dark magic rituals tended to involve blood.

But this one was supposed to bring them boundless power. Something many wizards had tried to achieve time and time again but all failed or came up short. This ritual delved deeper into the dark arts than any wizard she knew of.

At first she didn't believe it was legitimate as so many others had attempted it before her and were unsuccessful. But now….now looking at the clearing, being there, surrounded by nothing but darkness and the unknowing inhabitants of the forest, she knew it was so much more.

The more she stood there, the more smoke from the enchanted candles she inhaled, the more cloudy everything became. It was as if she was having out of body experiences and wasn't trying to fight against it.

They stripped each other of their clothing, tossing the garments to the side and she stepped into the circle, letting out a quiet moan when the energy in it enveloped her, covering every inch of her body. Tom's eyes were on her as soon as she stood before him naked, his cock twitched at the sight of her and she swore he nearly came when he heard her gasp.

He followed behind her, gripping the knife he had gotten from his pocket, into the circle and he had to stop in his tracks, she assumed he felt what she did a moment ago. She reached out for him, holding out her hand for him to take. She pulled him closer, pressing her body against his. He shut his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, leaning his forehead against hers.

His lips brushed hers softly for a second before he brought them back, pressing against hers harder, his arm wrapping around her waist. His body loomed over hers, bending her backwards slowly and they both kneeled onto the ground.

She pulled away from him slowly, sitting in the middle of the circle, Tom following her movements now getting on his knees in front of her and she laid back onto the dirt, widening her legs around his to get him closer to her. He inhaled sharply, looking down at her inviting walls.

Gripping the knife in his hand, Tom cut his palm, turning his hand into a fist as the blood dripped from his skin onto her stomach. Electricity erupted all through her, feeling as if for the first time she was awake and alive. She was suddenly becoming aware of everything, every sound, every smell, her senses heightening slowly.

The forest around her seemed to feed off the energy from the two of them already, the branches now swaying and shaking.

She felt something was coming.

Tom spread his blood on her body, his hands roaming her skin, his lips worshiping her. The intensity, the power, was getting stronger and stronger, she felt as if she was suffocating already but she wanted more. The ground underneath them started to shake and she could hear whispers coming from the once dead silent forest.

Something was coming.

Tom grabbed her hand, the knife still in his grasp and he copied his actions, cutting an identical slit on her palm. She anticipated the sting but she barely felt it, only watching the blood slid down her arm quickly.

Tom brought his lips to her hand, his tongue lapping up the red liquid eagerly, pressing it to his mouth then sliding it to his jaw, down to his neck, then chest.

The two of them were covered in each other's blood, their skin erupting in goosebumps. The ritual was almost complete.

Their hungry eyes met each other, he kissed the cut on her palm again before leaning down to meet her lips greedily. Their tongues moving against each other, the taste of metal in their mouths, acting as an aphrodisiac for the two.

Tom's cut hand met hers, lacing their fingers together, blood spilling out to the ground beneath them. As soon as the vital fluid touched the dirt, it sprang to life, she swore it felt like the ground was wrapping itself around the two of them, around her, like a magnet it hooked onto her, mixing it's energy with hers.

Tom didn't let go of her hand, not that she even could. It was as if there was something keeping their palms cemented together.

Her heart was racing, jumping around in her chest, her eyes never left Tom.

_Naked and covered in her blood._

She could tell his breathing was just as heavy as hers. She heard the whispers getting closer, the ground still rumbling underneath her, the forest coming alive as the ritual was reaching the zenith.

There was no hesitation in either of their faces, they had wanted this for as long as they could remember.

_ **More power.** _

The blood moon shone directly over the clearing, the whispers got louder and louder. She felt the power seeping into her slowly and she knew Tom felt it too, his lips parting as she heard a small gasp from him.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, his free hand grabbed the back of her knee and he snapped his hips against hers, his member thrusting into her wet core easily. She let out a loud moan, her fingers digging into the dirt.

His pace was slow and hard, each time bottoming out in her, his eyes were glazed over completely, in a daze of some sort. The whispers were all around them now, in the clearing, in their heads, everywhere. But neither of them saw anything, too engrossed with each other and their pleasure to break their gazes.

Dark shadows crept out from behind the trees, the whispering was almost deafening now, chanting words she couldn't understand and something cracked inside the two of them, Tom's pace immediately getting faster and her hips rising up from the ground to meet each thrust quicker. He was practically stabbing her with his cock, widening her legs to get as deep as he could.

Her moans turned into cries of need, which only made Tom go faster, the dark shadows surrounding them, towering over then. Their mouths hung open, moans filled the air, bodies slapping together in unison. It was getting to be too much for her, their faces contorting in pleasure, bodies shaking with power, with electricity.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, mouth still wide open as another cry escaped her throat.

She felt a coldness wash over her, engulfing her entirely. She shivered, goosebumps covering her skin. She could still feel Tom's thrusts but it was like she was out of her body just then, she felt disconnected to everything and yet she had never felt more in tune with herself, with everything around her.

She back arched off the ground, squeezing his hand and screaming out his name, giving herself to Tom completely. He swore loudly, repeating her name like a mantra and both of their bodies stilled for a moment, the energy pulsating around them. Their bodies shook from the buzzing surrounding them two, the newfound power they both felt. The connection that bound the two together.

She fell back against the cold ground in exhaustion, trying to get her breathing under control. The forest had quieted down once again. The whispers no longer heard in the clearing. Tom tried his best not to fall on her but she knew he was just as tired as she was. His breathing was staggering, pressing his lips against her skin slowly as he tried to calm himself down.

She ran her fingers through his hair, her legs still wrapped around him.

"Did you feel it?" She murmured against him and he nodded, kissing her neck.

"I feel like I rule the world." He looked down, throwing her a tired grin.

"You already felt like that before you prat." She rolled her eyes and his grin only got wider.

"But now I have the power to prove it. We both do." He leaned down once again whispering against her lips. "And now every part of you, belongs to me."


	5. A New Era

"Is everything ready?" Tom's murmured in her ear, leaning over in potions class as Slughorn droned on in the background. Without looking at him, she nodded, aimlessly sketching a face.

It was starting tonight.

The new era.

Tom was making his first Horcrux tonight and of course she was the one overseeing it all, well technically he was, if someone flat out asked him. But behind the scenes this was the millionth time he'd ask if everything was perfect.

She was looking for one more book in Slughorn's office, one last translation. The fact that he let her and Tom roam free in there was still a shock to her. Of course to others they rolled their eyes at the mention of Slughorn and the two of them, it was a well known fact in Hogwarts that they were his favorite pupils, Tom mostly, but she was very close behind.

Tom frequently found himself sitting behind the teacher's desk and instantly knew he wanted to be the next Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Who better than the future Dark Lord himself? The new generation of wizards would be the strongest ever under Tom's teaching, he'd make sure of it.

She rolled her eyes at the thought, thinking about the lengths he'd taken to make sure everything in his life was under his complete control.

That included her.

After the spell she found herself more and more drawn to Tom and only Tom. A fact she hadn't told him, knowing what it would do to his ego. So she fought and fought against the invisible pull between the two of them, a couple of random hook ups and she was as back to normal as she could get.

But of course Tom saw and knew everything, picking a fight whenever he could.

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him, sitting in Slughorn's chair. He ignored her words, reaching out and grabbing her wrist, pulling her onto his lap almost too harshly. She gasped, reaching out to hold onto something so she didn't fall. Her hand immediately went to the back of the chair, the other still in his grip.

"You can have my complete loyalty, Tom but you can't have all of me." She whispered to him, her eyes set on his, unblinking. He lifted her up slightly, widening her legs around his waist.

He leaned in closer to her, a fuzzy haze overcoming her suddenly, she faintly heard the zipper from his pants and felt his hand brush against her heat, making her gasp and jerk as if she'd been jolted with electricity.

"I already have all of you." He spoke against her lips, a smirk playing at the edge of his mouth and before she could respond, before she could finish giving him an annoyed look, her hips involuntarily bucked for a second time and he caught them, entering her in one brutal stroke. His mouth covered hers before she could scream, continuing at an unrelenting pace, holding her body tightly against his.

Her fingers dug into his shoulder, trying to get her wrist our of his death grip but he only held on tighter, no doubt darkening the bruises already littering her skin. Tom didn't pause, didn't give her a moment to breathe, this was for him, not her.

Another show of his power and control over her.

She felt the haze coming at her in waves, the power emanating off the both of them lifting her to a high she'd never experienced before.

It was too much.

It was always too much now and this time she was drowning in power, clinging to Tom in hopes that he would save her.

"Tom!" Hearing his name on her tongue sent him over the edge, her back arching into him as he pulled her down closer, meeting his thrusts. He gave her a violent kiss as he came, filling her to the hilt with every last thrust.

It was starting tonight.

The beginning of the Dark Lord's Era.

They'd both followed her into the girl's bathroom. Waiting for the right moment, the right opportunity. A little push to Olive Hornby to ridicule a fellow mudblood and _voila_, the perfect first kill for his horcrux,

She felt the same power rising from the pipes as Tom opened the Chamber. The adrenaline was already seeping through her veins, she could barely stand still.

Her hand gripped Tom's arm as he opened the Chamber, the familiar hissing coming closer.

The stall door opened.

She shut her eyes for a brief second, making sure not to make any eye contact at all with the snake and they fell on Myrtle.

At that instant, time stopped and she saw her. She was sure she saw her too for a split nano second, right before the basilisk made his first strike, instantly setting into motion the turn of events forever.


End file.
